Feathermist
“They’re going to be a hassle; I can already tell. With Ravineclaw’s blood running through them, there’s no way they won’t be trouble.” - Feathermist about her newborn kits with Ravineclaw in Forest of Silence Feathermist is a slender, graceful, lean, lithe, stubby, soft, light silver tabby she-cat, with pale fur reminiscent of silk, and bold, gleaming, shiny blue eyes. She has long, trimmed fur along her body, legs and tail, with a fluffy, feather-like tail. While her parents are unknown, and potentially StoneClan-blooded, she is the sister of Mouseriver and Darkfall. Although she is first presumed by Brookstar to be a reincarnation of the late Featherstar, this is not the case, and Feathermist looking almost exactly the same is a mere coincidence. She later goes on to becomes mates with Ravineclaw. She is the mother of Leafkit, Softkit, Ripplekit, Gorsekit, Curlkit and Sandykit, whom were fathered by her mate. She has a very minor speaking role. In The Books The Dark Hope She is rescued, along with her littermates, from the river along the StoneClan border. They are rescued by Stonesplash, who suggests they may have fallen in upstream. But after Thistlefoot asks if he saw a mother, Stonesplash states that she was no where to be seen. Thistlefoot assumes they are StoneClan kits. Thistlefoot, Stonesplash and Brookstar carry the three back to camp, with Featherkit being carried by Brookstar. When she starts wiggling, Brookstar reassures her that she was going to be alright, and that she and her littermates were very lucky that Stonesplash saw them. She settles in his hold at these words. When Brookstar places her down to speak to Ravenwing, she curls herself into a ball to stay warm. She is placed, along with her brothers, at Ravenwing's belly with Duskkit. Brookstar wonders if Splashnose knows anything about the kits, but rebukes the idea, knowing if Splashnose had seen them he would've stopped them from falling into the river or saved them himself. She can be seen, along with Mousekit and Darkkit, nesting at Jadeclaw's belly after the queens name them. They are seen hungrily feeding. Ravenwing flinches, before looking down warmly to see Featherkit and her brothers feeding. It's noted that their fur has dried very quickly since their arrival, but they haven't opened their eyes. Brookstar comments that Featherkit looks strikingly like the late Featherstar, leading to the possibility of her being a reincarnation. He blows the idea off quickly, though, noting that she isn't even related to Featherstar. That, and she could very well be StoneClan-blooded. During Blackrose's kitting, Brookstar ushers Featherkit out of the nursery along with the other kits. She asks what's going on, and is told that she just needs to play outside for a little bit. She protests that Mousekit never plays fairly, but Brookstar sends her off to play with the others regardless. When Blackrose is trying to be motherly to Bramblekit and Stormkit, it's commented that it, like raising Featherkit, Mousekit and Darkkit, is difficult. Ravenwing is seen taking care of Featherkit and her three siblings, having stayed behind in the nursery to help with the excess number of kits. It's noted that the three are almost six-moons-old and ready to be apprenticed. Featherkit is later seen being chased around in circles by Bramblekit, to the amusement of the other kits. She is then later named an apprentice, alongside her brothers, with Jadeclaw as her mentor. The Sun Path She is named a warrior, Feathermist, alongside her brothers who are named Mouseriver and Darkfall respectively. A Dangerous Omen Feathermist is given Doepaw as her first apprentice. She gently touches noses with her new apprentice, before guiding her off to the side. She is later assigned to the northern search patrol when Cinderfall's kits go missing. She is led by Lichenfall, and accompanied by Ivyfern, Darkfall and Gingerlight (by request). Forest of Silence She is seen with Doepaw and Rushpaw, taking the two out to hunt. It's later noted that, unbeknownst to most of the cats in the clan, Feathermist and Ravineclaw had begun a courtship. It's remarked that, before she announced that she was expecting his kits, the relationship between them had been a very private one. Though Feathermist seems to have no issue declaring Ravineclaw as her kits' father, bringing their relationship into the light for the first time. It's added that she has moved into the nursery, accompanying Doewish and her 5-moon-old kits. It's briefly noted that though peace had been ruffled, it had settled once more, and with it came Feathermist's future kits, whom would keep the clan alive for generations to come. Berryclaw is later noted as sending Nettlepaw alone to the gathering, his reasoning being that Feathermist was full-term and due to have her kits any day. Sandheart later moves into the nursery alongside Feathermist, expecting kits of her own, but it's remarked that the main attraction are Feathermist's five half-moon old kits. A funny saying that apparently had been circulating around camp after the event was that Feathermist had angrily declared to her mate, during the apparently harsh delivery, that they wouldn't have anymore kits. Ravineclaw apparently just laughed this off, and admired the new kits. Brookstar remarks that he had never gotten a good look at the kits, and hoped it could clear some of his muddied thoughts. He then later notes that Feathermist isn't hard to pick out in the nursery; her pale silver fur practically glowing against the dim light of the nursery. As Brookstar approaches the queen, Feathermist laps her tongue across the five furballs at her belly, feather-like tail tucking them all close to herself. She pauses in her grooming as Brookstar addresses her, tongue slowly snaking back into her mouth, as she looks up at him. She exclaims, surprised by Brookstar's visit, but then quickly shushes her mewling kits, her raise in tone having shaken them slightly. She asks what brings him here, and when Brookstar states that he wanted to see her kits, asking if that was alright, Feathermist concedes that it was perfectly fine, shifting her tail slightly. She gives a giddy smile moments later, noting that she should probably introduce them, then goes down the line and introduces all five of her kits to Brookstar. The brown tabby she-kit Leafkit, who gives a hoarse mewl as Feathermist strokes her head with her tongue. Leafkit's small, soft, lightly-coloured paws kneading against Feathermist's belly to find a source to nurse from. Next, described as a cloud on legs, Feathermist introduces Softkit, who is coddled close to her mother's belly, between Leafkit and the next kit over. Tapping her nose on the next kit, a gray tabby tom, she introduces him as Ripplekit. He paws at Feathermist's belly, giving a hoarse mewl as Feathermist laps his head. Next, she introduces Gorsekit, a tortoiseshell tom, giving a few firm licks over his head and ears. Gorsekit is noted as mewling the loudest of all the kits, even startling his littermates a little. Then, she introduces Curlkit, a silver tabby tom with hooked claws. Then, sounding slightly relieved to be almost finished with introductions, Feathermist introduces her final kit, Sandykit. Her nose lands on the smallest kit, a soft, sleek cream tabby she-kit. She is noted as being very quiet, only shifting slightly when Feathermist laps her tongue across her small body. After the introductions, Brookstar congratulates Feathermist on the kits, saying they were beautiful. She gives a nod of thanks, mentioning that she could already tell they would be a hassle, and that, with Ravineclaw's blood running through them, there was no way they wouldn't be trouble. But a smile remains pinned on her face, gaze falling warm upon her kits. Before either can say anything more, Brookstar is suddenly called away, and whisks away out of the nursey. (The New Era) - New Moon (Coming soon!) Family & Relations Brothers: Darkfall, Mouseriver Mate(s): '''Ravineclaw '''Sons: Ripplekit, Gorsekit, Curlkit Daughters: Leafkit, Softkit, Sandykit Education Mentored: Doewish